


暮らして

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 我流同居文学 大约是矢影（大概）没在交往很傻白甜 真的
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou





	暮らして

东京一连好几天都被阴云笼盖，将下未下的雨黑压压积在一起形成了一道深灰色的云的幕帘，阳光透过它们打在地上也变得阴暗了起来。空气里弥漫着湿气，晒的衣服经过了小半个星期也没有要干的意思，不仅让人怀疑是否会就这样生出霉菌。  
算不上便宜的公寓其实还剩些位置放下一台干衣机，只是这儿的住人们还得靠合租来减轻经济负担，并没有买下一台先进机器的余钱，最后便把购置干衣机的念头从脑海里划去了  
所以盯着阳台上晒着的衣服长达五分钟后矢车把所有衣服都收了起来带去附近的洗衣店，他宁愿在这时多花些钱。签好洗衣单子明天就能拿到干净漂亮熨烫平整的衣服，在梅雨季的低气压里到是给了人一点对明天的期待。  
矢车和店主寒暄过后刚踏出店门就被突然降临的大雨淋了一头。像是把几天来的压抑都一下子发泄出来一样，豆大的雨滴朝地上猛冲，恨不得敲坏临街商店的遮雨棚。好心的店主邀请顾客再进店等待雨停，或者也可以借用店里的雨伞，矢车没犹豫地摆出擅长的温和微笑拒绝好意，花上好几分钟跑回公寓楼下。  
远远就瞅见了在公寓门口哆哆嗦嗦掏钥匙的人影。矢车默不作声地凑近了人才一拍肩出声搭话，把那人发尖的水滴惊落几颗。  
“吓我一跳……说起来、矢车前辈，你不是早就下班了吗？”  
看清来者后影山露出了一副安心的表情，伴着钥匙和门锁的喀嚓声丢出疑问。  
“去了一趟洗衣店。没想到回来的时候正好下起了雨。”  
“呜哇——那真是不走运。”  
影山在玄关蹬掉鞋子丢开背包，矢车紧随其后关上了房门。  
“我记得你早上出门带了伞，怎么也被淋成这样。”  
“在学校的时候借给学妹了。”  
率先冲进浴室的影山把干燥整洁的白毛巾丢给同居者一条。  
“影山，你先洗吧。”  
被点名的人停下揉搓自己头发的动作，从门口冒出半个头，看着矢车绕开地毯和沙发在客厅找了把椅子坐下。从看不到的方向传来电视机的声音，主持人字正腔圆地念着迟来的大雨预警。  
可真够不靠谱的。  
抱怨的句子轻易地脱口而出。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么、我会尽快的！”  
和望过来的视线对上了。并没有需要特意避开的理由，影山还是慌慌张张地翻出用于替换的衣服往浴室里走。  
拉上门之后那些关于明天最低气温的句子一下子就变得模糊，或许也有提到明天会不会还有雨吧……但现在什么也听不清了。  
电热水器让现代社会的居民能轻松洗上热水澡，这在人被淋了一趟大雨后显得尤为重要。温热的水冲刷着皮肤，同时也洗去了疲乏……甚至让人想就这样在热气中睡去。  
不过、要睡觉的话，还是有些饿了……今天的晚饭本来应该是什么来着……有多久没吃过矢车前辈做的麻婆豆腐了……啊、矢车前辈。  
突然睁眼当然会让水落进眼睛里，一时间视线模糊找不到开关，胡乱摸着墙壁却只有瓷砖略带冰冷的触感。  
影山几乎整个人还是湿漉漉的就跑出浴室，在地板上留下一路水迹。  
天气预报大概早就播完了，现在电子荧幕上是一男一女两个主持人在介绍今天的社会新闻，虽然说是社会新闻，但内容只是关于公寓养狗的是非之类空有话题度而没什么深度的问题。  
“对不起，我好像洗了很久……”  
似乎坐在那津津有味看着电视的矢车的衣服都开始有些干了。影山不禁开始后悔起来。究竟是在浴室里浪费了多少时间……早知道就该拒绝让自己先洗的。  
“也没有那么久啦。”  
“要是感冒了——”  
“我对自己的健康还是很有自信的。比起这个，你还是先把自己的头发擦干才对吧？”  
这要让人怎么应对呢。矢车的笑容简直像是在阴沉沉的房间里发起光一样，如果可以选择，影山现在一定已经抓紧时间逃离了现在这让人坐立不安的场面。  
把矢车递来的毛巾接过，学着对方小心翼翼绕开被打湿处理起来就很麻烦的家具们，交换了位置之后目送着人影被门逐渐遮挡。  
真正的彻底放松下来后才能感觉到疲劳，硬质的椅背在此时略显得磕碜，空空如也的胃袋也再次发起抗议。在橱柜里还放着前天矢车带回来的和菓子，作为赠礼的小零食有着独立包装，不同品种装满了一袋，望进去只觉得眼花缭乱。  
只是随便摸出了一块，口味却意外的好吃。  
是因为饿了吧，好像就连空气都是美味的。  
更具体来说，是味噌的味道。  
“嘀——”  
电子音不合时宜地响起。  
走到灶台前甚至不需要三十秒，定时加热结束的电磁炉上静静躺着一锅冒热气的汤。尽管只是楼下便利店买到的便宜货，味噌的味道依然飘香。  
环顾四周才发现连米饭也在电饭煲里煮上了，距离标准的日式定食只差一步。  
擅长做饭的矢车总是能把冰箱塞得满满当当，影山不如他那般手巧，不过要做出一般水平的饭菜还算是绰绰有余。  
矢车走出浴室就能看到正在饭桌前纠结的影山，恨不得要用筷子把碗低戳出个洞。  
“你可以先吃的，”矢车倒有些不好意思了，“原本今天应该轮到我做饭的。”  
“我也没有那么饿。”  
这倒算不上是谎言，只是悄悄在饭前偷吃了甜点的事也不好明说。  
桌上的饭菜直冒热气。深秋的天气确实是有些凉了，冷的热的水汽都凝成水珠，变成白雾，营造出某种应该被称之为温馨的氛围。  
矢车拉开椅子在影山的正对面坐下，开始比往常要迟了些的晚餐时间。  
没有人发号施令，也没有甚至一个眼神交流，两人同时开了口。  
““我开动了——””


End file.
